team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman Keldeo (Sunny)
"MEGAMERGE!!" ''~Sunny, upon doing a Megamerge with Model K '''Mega Man Keldeo', also known as "Sunny," is a 19 years old boy. The first noteable thing is his hair being crystal white. But don't be fooled but his rather innocent appearence, he can defend himself. Recently, he found a Biometal (in direct reference to Megaman ZX) representing Keldeo, Model K. When they Megamerge, they become Megaman Keldeo, whose battle style is quite different from when Sunny uses his simple weapon. Personnality Model K also has a counsciousness of his own. Sunny It's hard to tell what Sunny feels. He's serious, strong-willed, kind-hearted and won't hesitate to take action whenever it is needed. He can leave a cool impression, but won't hesistate to hint anyone when they are stuck, though never giving the answer to their problem directly. Model K Actually has the naive traits of Keldeo, but is in every other aspect the same as Sunny, except the latter won't be sarcastic in public. Battle skills Sunny and Megaman Keldeo, despite being the same person, fight differently. Sunny Sunny isn't the warrior, but can defend himself nonetheless. * His physical stats are rather low compared to many others, but not as low as Harrison's. * He's a sliding master, going into small-heighted places with ease. He is also using that a lot to dodge attacks, too. * He's creative enough to reach exits with little ressources Megaman Keldeo The gap of average power between Sunny and Megaman Keldeo is notable. * He has access to more weapons; * He can do wall jumps; * His sliding skills are gone, remplaced by dashing, which allows him to do jumps of longer distances; * His physical stats are increased. * There is no time limits with Megamerge. * Nullifies any TF attempt. Deal with it. Weapons & Gear Sunny * Buster Shot : Ressembling a pistol, but fires using energy. The battery won't run out due to its making. It can fire on repeat, but the range is short. It can shoot a laser when charged, which has longer range and can penetrate through armor. * Deployable Coil : Sometimes, when you don't jump high enough, a coil is your best friend! (Well, sorta...) That coil is in a capsule, press the button and throw it on the floor, and tada! The coil teleports back to Sunny after use. * Shotgun ': That shotgun isn't the classic .12 Gauge you'd find in the nearest arsenal. That one is more of a tool, dealing more damage to structures. Sunny uses it to open doors and makes fall damaged walls. * '''Smoke Grenades ': Those M18 Grenades release a large amount of smoke upon blowing, making the foes choke. Being thick, Sunny can either run or assault the victims. * 'Dead Ringer ': Allows Sunny to fake his faint. All TF2 fans knows how it works. * 'Rocket Launcher ': A powerful weapon, using explosives. Deals serious damage to vehicles and buildings, even on large groups of enemies. However, due to the rocket being slow and not always 100% precise, it is not a good choice on 1 vs 1. Megaman Keldeo * '''K-Saber : '''That sword, fashionned after Zero's, has a blue edge. A slice is enough to cut metal in half. Against organic foes, the saber is less effective. * '''K-Buster : Fires projectiles at high speed, can hold two charged shots. When Megaman Keldeo release the shots, he often attacks a third time with his saber, whits emits a wave attack. All the attacks from the K-Buster have a water element. * K-Knuckles : Basically? They're fists, but with the enhancements, they can push a foe away and even damage some walls. * K-Watercannon : Makes a cannon on Megaman Keldeo's left arm to send a powerful water blast. The knockback affects both user and foe. Can't win them all, eh? * Triple Rod : '''Basically a spear, with the end being energy like the K-Saber. Good for fencing at a range where the K-Saber cannot reach. It is not standard to Megaman Keldeo's weaponary. * '''Shield Boomerang : A neat shield made with energy, the components are light enough to be able to throw it. Both for attack and defence. * Subtanks : With Model K in his possession, Sunny and Megaman Keldeo get an extra body armor consisting with energy flowing at the location of the impact. A subtank can allow a refill, and recharges with movements. Category:Team END Category:Fan Characters